


This lifetime and any other lifetime

by LongLiveQueliot



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluffyfest, Happy Ending, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveQueliot/pseuds/LongLiveQueliot
Summary: I couldn't help myself. I needed more fluffy happy endings for these two.





	This lifetime and any other lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @quellthefire. You're input means worlds to me.

There was no need for words. Quentin knew that look in Eliot’s eyes.

 

The room full of bodies, each person serving some role in Eliot’s recovery. None of it had been easy but he was back now. It had been months of being trapped in the monster followed by months of Eliot lost in a coma. Margo and Quentin had gone to Chatwins’ Torrent, paid a very hefty sum and managed to get 80 gallons of the healing water. The cost was incredible but High King Margo spared no expense.

 

When the healing waters didn’t work right away they worried but the healers ensured them that he was recovering just incredibly slowly. Quentin, who only left Eliot’s side once a day during the past months, he’d waited by his side for his to return to consciousness. That was all in the recent past though because now, now Eliot was awake and in the crowded room his eyes found Quentin’s first.

 

He hadn’t meant to cry but Quentin couldn’t help it. He’d been putting on a brave face for so long. Each day he woke up and told himself he had to be strong for Eliot. This moment, this was everything he had sacrificed for. This moment was what kept him going and now, he didn’t have it in him to pretend that he wasn’t relived, excited, exhausted, and still madly in love. The warmth of his tears, the rapid beat of his heart; it almost was too much.

 

“Thank fuck. I thought we fucking lost you.”

 

Margo was running to Eliot. As soon as the healers were sure Eliot would wake Penny had set off to get Margo and Josh. Her sudden arrival brought the room to complete silence.

 

“Oh Bambi.” Eliot said, embracing her but never letting his gaze leave Quentin, until Margo physically blocked its possibility.   

 

Quentin was patient, he had certainly had to be and now he knew that Margo needed this moment. He watched as the two best friends, two of his best friends, lost themselves to delirious happiness. Margo had been incredibly strong but Quentin knew that losing Eliot had destroyed a piece of her. She hadn’t been able to accept his loss and instead took to dedicating every ounce of her strength to being an amazing High King. All that time in Fillory, it meant that Margo had been without Eliot longer than anyone.  What had been 14 months for most of them was closer to 5 years for Margo.

 

Josh and Julia had found each other and after a quick hug Quentin saw them lean in to an inaudible whisper. Julia nodded at Josh. Dividing the room, one-by-one they began to ask the healers to leave. All the healers exited. For some reason Penny and Kady followed even though no one asked them to. The once packed room suddenly felt enormous.

 

“It’s great to have you back.” Josh said, strolling up and placing his arm tenderly around Margo. Reactively she leaned into his embrace, their years together had created a softness in Margo that had only ever been reserved for Eliot. But he smiled up at them from his bed, seeing Margo vulnerable but loving was a beautiful thing.

 

“There is so much to catch up on.” Eliot said, his voice sounded weak, barely above a whisper but it still had that classic sassy Eliot tone.

_______________

 

Julia had made her way back to Quentin, her hand rested on his back. Julia had known everything since long before Eliot had been taken over by the Monster. With Margo in Fillory, Julia had been his strength. Their friendship sustained him when the darkness almost consumed him. Ever since that day Eliot broke through, Julia dedicated herself to making sure her friend could get through the ordeal.

 

“Let me know if you want to be alone with him Q.” She had tip toed to whisper in his ear. The hot moisture of her breathe against his ear finally brought his attention to her. He had been staring, unmoving, lost in the sight of Eliot. He knew he wasn’t dreaming but he could not help how surreal it felt to him. 

 

He smiled, a small soft smile, full of hope, “It’s ok Jules, they need this moment, I’ll take the next one.”

 

_______________

 

Time seemed to fly by, Margo had laid in the bed with Eliot and was catching him up on everything Fillory and Josh. Quentin sat patiently in the back of the room watching, waiting in silence.

 

“Yo! It’s time to go back otherwise you won’t have a ride.” Penny exclaimed as he walked in the room. Margo shot him that look that said _are you fucking kidding me bitch_ but she knew that duty called. Josh sauntered over to the bed, helping Margo find her footing.

 

“As soon as you’re released, Fillory?”

 

“First, I have something to take care of here Bambi but I promise, soon.” Eliot’s eyes had wandering back to Quentin as he spoke.

 

“Alright love birds, not to long, ok?” Margo declared, making sure that Quentin knew she was talking to him.

 

In a flash Penny had seized Josh and Margo and they were gone again.

 

“So, I am going to go find Kady now.” Julia said to no one as she exited the room.

 

_______________

 

“El.” Quentin spoke, taking slow steps, closing the space between them. Their eyes locked into one another. The beat in his chest a rapid drum. “I missed you so much.”

 

“Q -, Q, I am so, so, - I am so sorry.” Eliot managed the words through a sob.

 

“No El, no don’t cry. Don’t be sorry.” Quentin scooped in, wrapping his arms tightly around Eliot. His face nuzzled in the unkempt curls.

 

“I love you Q. I should have never –“

 

“El, don’t. You don’t need to say anything. I know you, I knew – I understood what you meant when you came back to me. I love you too, were together now and I won’t ever let you go.”

 

Eliot was happy but the tears still came. He hugged tighter against Quentin. The familiar musk fluttered through him, so many memories flooding back.

 

“Q, I want to be with you forever.”

 

Quentin pulled away, he wanted to look into Eliot’s eyes. He wanted to remember this moment. This moment he had spent months imagining.

 

“Eliot Waugh, I know this may seem rushed but fuck it right? We’ve already spent a lifetime together. I’ve already lost you more times than I can bare to remember. You are love of my life, I never want to miss another moment, let alone another lifetime with you.” Quentin paused, forcing himself to slow down before his declaration of love became a jumbled mess of emotion.  “Will you marry me?”

 

Eliot knew that maybe others might think this was rushed but they had 50 years and that told him everything about the proposal was right. If his ordeal had taught him anything it was that he needed to appreciate every moment he had to be happy with Quentin. He felt no fear, no hesitation – only the surge of contentment.

 

“Yes… wait, can I? I mean… Fen?”

 

“El, Fen’s remarried. You were gone so long they declared you dead in Fillory so she was technically a widow. She found someone, someone who loves her and they have a little family. The whole time difference between Earth and Fillory; it was months here but for her, for Margo, well and Josh too – you were gone for years El.”

 

“Oh, well, that makes sense.” Eliot smiled, taking in all the information Quentin had told him. Everyone had looked a little older and worn out to him but he hadn’t considered how much time had actually passed. “Then yes, definitely yes. Of course I’ll marry you Q!”

 

Quentin’s hand fumbled around in his pocket until he found the box. He had kept this box with him at all times since the monster had vacated Eliot’s body. Julia had convinced him that when the moment came he should be prepared. It was probably a way to distract him but it had also given him something more to cling toward. A hope that he believed in.

 

Placing the box in Eliot’s hand with shaky nervousness, opening to reveal the matching rings he had picked out for them. Simple golden bands.

 

“Aww Q, you really – really want to do this, with me?” Eliot was choking back tears, overcome by emotion. He placed his hand out gingerly to Q, letting the man he loved slip the ring on his finger. The proposal had taken him by surprise but the fact Quentin had bought them wedding bands – it was the most overwhelming feeling of love Eliot had ever experienced. The man he loved and had pushed away, he wanted nothing more than to be with Eliot, again.

 

“They are inscribed too.” Quentin was glowing, radiating happiness as he finished adjusting the ring onto the slender finger.

 

Eliot grabs the other ring from the box, angling it into the light. Flashing against the glare he saw the delicate script _peaches and plums._ What else could it have been, it was the perfect inscription.

 

“I love you Quentin Coldwater and I cannot wait to spend the rest of this life with you, and for the record, any other life we may live. I want to spend them all with you.”

 

Grabbing at Quentin’s left hand, placing the ring on his finger. Leaning in to kiss the back of Quentin’s shaking hand.

 

_______________

 

Julia had sent word to Margo of the engagement. The news delighted everyone, most surprisingly Penny who made sure everyone knew that he was certainly the first person who knew exactly how Quentin had felt about Eliot. He still wasn’t fond of Quentin but he had lightened up on him during Eliot’s absence.

 

They had only stayed on Earth for three weeks, mostly at the insistence of the healers but the men both desired to live their life in Fillory. Even joking about giving up the palace life for their old cottage, not that Margo would ever let that happen. They might be able to convince her that it could be their summer house but they knew she fully expected their return to Castle Whitespire.

 

“Penny should be here in 15 minutes.” Julia announced. “Do you two have everything packed up?”

 

“I sent him with a few boxes on his last visits so this should be it.” Quentin motioned to the 4 large suitcases that laid next to he and Eliot.

 

“You both have no idea how excited Margo is –“

 

“Oh I am sure we know.” Eliot said with a smile.

 

“No, you really don’t” Julia’s smile was bigger and somehow suspicious, Quentin recognized that _I have a secret look_  anywhere but he was too happy to bother asking what she was up to. Knowing Margo they were probably arriving to a large party in Eliot’s honor. Knowing Eliot, he’d pretend he wasn’t expecting it but eat up all the attention gracefully.

 

“Anyone else joining, or is it just the three of us?”

 

“Just us Q, Kady left with Penny last week so unless you want to bring Todd, everyone important is already in Fillory.”

_______________

 

Penny arrived, his usual wound up self. With a flick of his wrist Eliot shrunk each suitcase until they were small enough that they could fit into their pockets. Since his recovery his magic seemed to have been even more effortless than before. 

 

Quentin felt his arm slide around his shoulder pulling him in. Julia locked her arm in his before taking Penny’s hand. The world zoomed around them a blur of colors and feelings until the cold of the fountains water engulfed them.

_______________

 

Julia rushed Quentin and Eliot into their new room at the castle. Surprising Eliot with how well she appeared to know her way around the place.

 

“Seems like you’ve spent a lot of time in Fillory while I was gone?”

 

“Technically Margo named me Fillory’s official goddess, even if my powers are still on the fritz, it’s nice. It’s more diplomatic then anything but how could I say no to being Our Lady of the Trees here.” Another thing he would have to ask Margo about later. “Alright boys, Margo had outfits made for you both – they are in the closet. Get dressed and please, don’t make her wait. We’ll be in the main hall.”

 

Then she was gone.

 

“Finally alone and we’re already on a schedule.” Eliot laughed at the thought, smiling at Quentin as he pulled him in for a kiss.

 

“This may seem hard to believe but I am much more terrified of Margo now so how about we don’t keep her waiting.” Quentin said before sneaking another kiss and wriggling himself out of his lovers embrace.

 

Opening the closet revealed a plum colored Fillorian silk suit, clearly meant for Eliot. It had all the extra details and flare that only he could pull off, not to mention it was at least 6 inches too long for Quentin. Next to it laid a simpler but equally lovely peach suit meant for Quentin.

 

“I should just assume that everyone already knows about us and our history, shouldn’t I?”

 

“Yup.” Quentin said simply, the smile on his face big enough that the wrinkles of time were evident around his eyes.

_______________

 

Once dressed the men walked hand in hand to the main hall, the dull roar of commotion pouring out. Making their entrance, all eyes found them and music replaced the dying sounds of conversations. Violins played a Fillorian medley as the small crowd parted down the center.

 

Margo stood atop the alter in front of a flowered wedding arch.   

 

“Surprise!” She exclaimed. “Happy wedding day!”

 

“What?” Quentin said with honest surprise.

 

“Look, I don’t have all the time in the world and if my two best friends want to get married than why not now? Am I right?”

 

People around Margo all nodded in agreement, not that any would dare to disagree with their High King.

 

“What do you say El?” Quentin said turning to the taller man, pulling his hand into his own.

 

“Why the fuck not?” Eliot said back through a toothy grin that decorated his handsome face. He agreed with Margo, time was something he had no intention of wasting anymore.

 

“Alright then, let’s get this show on the road. Ladies.” Margo threw and hand in the air, her wave was royal yet somehow retained her ability to express her impatience.

 

Quentin hadn’t noticed Julia until she was right beside him, her gown was a simpler pastel version of his suit. Linking her arm with Quentin’s she began to guide him towards Margo as the violins began a new song. Eyes darting around the room, noticing the familiar and unfamiliar faces, Quentin found Josh, Penny, Kady standing with Frey and Humbledrum towards the back of the hall.

 

Each step slow, Julia’s guiding him seemed to be the only thing that kept Quentin from anxiety. It had been mere moments since he was parted from his fiancé but he already craved his touch. He needed his hands in his own, to feel his presence.

 

Perching himself in front of Margo, he turns looking for Eliot.

 

Quentin is happy to see that it is Fen escorting him down the aisle. Her dress exactly like Julia’s except lavender. Her smile feels infectious. Eliot’s eyes stayed glued to Quentin, each step bringing them closer to each other, closer to their future.

 

The violins fade as Eliot makes his final approach.

 

Margo leans down, trying to whisper. “So I know you don’t have vows written – do you want to say something or should I keep this traditional?”

 

“Actually, I’d like to say something.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“K.” Margo says standing back up, when she speaks again her voice is so loud it fills the main hall with an echo, “Ladies, gentlemen, magical creatures, Goddess, talking and non-talking animals, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in the commitment of sharing their life together. The grooms have decided to recite their own vows – Quentin.”

 

Quentin stepped forward, taking Eliot’s hands in his. He took a deep breathe in, gazing at the eyes he’d spent so long missing. He had spent many a night contemplating what his vows would be. There were probably about fifteen half-finished drafts in his notebook. Every time he started the fear of never getting Eliot back had stopped him but now, he had no doubts. He knew exactly what he wanted, no needed to say.

 

“El, from the moment I met you I always knew we were somehow meant to know each other. I could have never imagined that I would be fortunate to be loved by you but maybe, maybe we were always meant for each other. You’ve loved me unconditionally, always wanting the best for me and supporting me even when I didn’t deserve support. I grew as a person because of you and I don’t want to waste another moment of my life without you. I vow that this lifetime and any other lifetime we have, I will be by your side and I will always fight for you. _Peaches and plums._ ”

 

Tears were streaming down Eliot’s cheek, Quentin releasing a hand, brushing them away. Eliot took a moment, small quick breathes before he felt ready. He feels unprepared, nervous certainly but the touch of Quentin hand against his flush skin, it gives him strength. He has nothing prepared but if there was ever a moment for honesty straight from his heart, this was it.

 

“Q, I have had a lot of time to stop and look back on my life. It wasn’t always pretty, in fact most of it was terrible but you, you have always been one of the best parts. Maybe I thought I didn’t deserve to be loved by you, I was afraid that you deserved better and that you would eventually realize that. Every moment we spent apart, I missed you, more than I will ever be able to tell you. I knew then that I was wrong, that I needed to spend my life with you, that I need your love. You make me a better person and you love me for who I am. You said it perfectly, I vow that this lifetime and any other lifetime we have, I will be by your side and I will always fight for you. _Peaches and plums, motherfucker._ ”

 

There was light laughter throughout the room. Eliot knew that surely their love story had become infamous in Fillory. They were a happy ending that everyone in attendance was cheering on. He hadn’t needed anyone’s approval but it filled him with glee to see how much this meant to their guests too.

 

Margo cleared her throat, stealing the rooms attention.

 

“Quentin Coldwater, do you commit to spend your life dedicated in wedlock to Eliot Waugh?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Eliot Waugh, do you commit to spend your life dedicated in wedlock to Quentin Coldwater?”

 

“I do.”

 

“As High King, through the power given to me by the free people’s republic of Fillory, I declare Quentin Coldwater and Eliot Waugh married. May you go fourth as one and love each other until your last day.”

 

Eliot leaned down, his hand sliding to the back of Quentin neck, finger entwined in his long locks. Quentin leaning up, his hand finding Eliot’s waist. Their chests leaning into one another, noses brushing tenderly against cheeks. The kiss was soft and slow, gentle lips opening against each other full of longing. The soft little jabs of Eliot’s dimpled chin soothed Quentin with familiarity.

 

The room erupted in applause as the men finished their first martial kiss. Lost in the moment, they had both forgotten they had an audience. 

 

“As per Fillorian tradition, it is time for your first dance.” Margo exclaimed with delight.

 

Eliot felt like himself as he bowed to the onlookers, taking Quentin hand in his with a pull. Quentin fell into him, a strong arm wrapping tight around his waist. The slow sound of the violins lingers around them. Quentin buries his face into Eliot’s chest. Eliot rests his chin carefully on the top of Quentin head. Toe to toe they sway with the melodious beat until the room is left in silence.

 

“And now we celebrate.” Margo throws her hands in the air as the room filled with a more familiar Earth music and the guests began to dance around them.

 

Josh appeared from nowhere with a five tier cake decorated completely in peach and plum blossoms. The top tier adorned with exact replicas of the newlyweds magically enchanted to wave as guests passed by.

 

_______________

 

“Who gets to carry who over the threshold?” Josh asked the newlyweds.

 

“I mean, I guess I get to carry you.” Eliot says looking down at Quentin who was certainly tipsy off the Fillorian wine. Eliot takes a finger wiping away the frosting from his partner’s lips, suggestively sucking the sweetness into his own mouth. Captivating Quentin with the action.

 

“I’d like that. Can we go now?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go. This party’s winding down anyways. Vamanos.” Margo says as she pushes them out of the hall.

 

Stumbling gleefully through the corridors until their room was in sight. Eliot reaches down, his arms cradling Quentin, swooping him up and against his chest. He mutters something under his breath and the door swings open.

 

“Watch your head my love.”

 

Quentin pulls his head in closer to Eliot, finding a space under his neck, breathing in the mans scent. “My love.” He repeats, delighting at the sentiment.

 

Eliot walks into the room, playfully dropping Quentin into their bed. The shorter man wasting no time, quick to his feet, quicker to start the removal of Eliot’s pants.

 

In a fury their clothes are stripped, thrown about until at that remained was the exquisite splendor of their nude bodies entangled in passionate kisses.

 

Eliot dipped Quentin into their bed, careful as he crawls up and on top of him. His kisses dance against the soft skin of Quentin’s freshly shaved jawline. It had been so long since they had been intimate, the healers had prevented any opportunity for them to have more than kisses and snuggles. But Eliot was in no rush, the memories of their life before flooded his senses. Remembering how much Q loves it when he nibbled gently on his ear lobes.

 

 _Mmmmhmmmm._  The moan of his lover, no his partner, his husband, it filled Eliot with a fire. He pulls away from the ear lobe, gazing down at Quentin. His eyes filled with a sparkle, he had lost himself to the moment.

 

“What are you waiting for El?”

 

“Just taking the moment in Q, I missed you so much and it’s… it’s hard to accept that we are finally here.”

 

Quentin leans up, pulling Eliot’s face into his. Their lips meeting with a zealous urgent need. Letting go of what had happened would never be easy, Quentin and Eliot both bore internal scars for the past few months. But locked into each other’s embrace somehow they both knew that they’d find a way to move forward.

 

Refusing to let his mind fall into a dark place, Quentin’s arms wrap around him. The rush of reality setting in, it wasn’t a dream, Eliot was real and somehow he was now his husband. The surging tide of emotion flows through him with heat of each kiss. Eliot’s hands soft against his skin, swift with intensity, clinging to one another.

 

Shaking, sending tremors throughout. His insistent mouth arousing sensations that felt like distant memories of their life before. 

_______________

 

The night was lost to sweaty uninhibited passion. A reeducation of each other’s desires. The newlyweds laid exhausted, watching as the sun rise just outside their window. All of the stress, fear, anger that had built up over the tumultuous time didn’t matter anymore.

 

They were finally reunited and life was full of new possibilities.


End file.
